When were we ever Perfect?
by notbettydraper
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger had always imagined a perfect wedding with the perfect man, that all changed on September 1 1991. One-Shot of Hermione and Ron's wedding! does not include ceremony AU


Hermione Jean Granger had always imagined a perfect wedding with the perfect man, that all changed on September 1 1991. Hermione, although without knowing it, had met the man that she would, one day, marry. Over the years he had grown, in more ways than one, from the eleven year-old boy with dirt on his nose, to the seventeen year-old who had contributed to the demise of Lord Voldemort. His name was Ron Weasley and in under an hour they were to be married.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out in desperation for her best friend, and soon to be sister-in-law (not that she hadn't always seemed like a sister.) "Ginny! Where are you!" another cry for help, and still no answer.

The door to Ginny's room slammed open and a panting Ginny stood there thinking that Hermione was hurt was astonished to we her best friend, in her wedding gown, scurrying around in the closet desperately looking for something.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Ginny had no idea why her best friend should be on her hands and knees in a pristine white dress at the bottom of her closet.

"Where are they! Where are they the stupid things!" Hermione was desperate for answers now.

"Where are what?" Ginny was now starting to panic, her brother's wife-to-be was panicking about something and if anything went wrong, it would be her head on the line.

"My shoes! I can't remember for the life of me where I put them!" That sent Ginny over the edge, Hermione's shoes were missing and they were only minutes away from the ceremony! "I've tried every thing, I tried accio-ing them and I've searched far and wide, I even sent Victoire on a wild goose chase around the house, luckily she's got a better tolerance then her mother, she was almost on tears when she couldn't find them! We're ten minutes away from the biggest moment in my life and-"

"Hermione! We either need to find them or come up with a solution! I say we find another pair for you."

"Ginny, all that you have that fits me are these" and there Hermione realized what she was holding up. The only pair of shoes owned by Ginny that fit her were a pair of Converse All Stars that were made out of what seemed to be quilt and were blood red, against her dress they looked as if someone had been sectimsempra'd right in front of her. Hermione hoped that Fred and George had nothing to do with this or Ron would probably have thief heads.

"Oh no! Those are the only ones that fit you! I knew I shouldn't have let mum put all those enchantments on my shoes! We can't change any of them!" Although the situation was more than serious, both Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at it! Every time a Weasley got married (to someone who wasn't a veela) something terribly funny like this happened.

"Ginny, I have THREE MINUTES to get down to the lake and marry your brother! Help me get these bloody things on!" Ginny was sure that if they weren't laughing the job would've gotten done much quicker, but after all that everyone had been though, they needed something truly funny to laugh at.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over everyone proceeded up to the recently degnomed garden for the twos first dance as a married couple. It all was going perfectly until Fred and George had had just enough firewhiskey to forget what thief little brother had done six years prior.

With one swift flick of the wrist in unison two barely visible wires flowed from the twins wands and caught Hermione around the ankle. Immediately, as though in slow motion, Hermione tripped over the wire and fell flat on her backside with her legs sticking out from the end of her dress. Everyone immediately caught sight of the shoes, stunned, her husband grasped the hands of an apologising Hermione.

"Nice shoes sis!" Called a hysterical pair of twins, they were so proud of them selves they were laughing at thief fortune so hard that they were almost falling of there chairs. Luckily Ron had not spotted this spectical and was concentrating on his wife.

"Ron I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I wanted every thing to be perfect then I lost the shoes, I tried everything to find them but I-"

"Hermione," he asked "when were we ever perfect?" And with that he held her as tight as he could and began laughing as Hermione was bursting into tears of joy and laughter.

**A/N These are the shoes, I am in love with! /converse/233639/500164**

**Thanks for reading the fluffiness Rohan!!**


End file.
